Suddenly a part of you
by CiorstaidhsMind
Summary: "I had these strange visions and dreams about a world I thought to be gone a long time ago. Suddenly I was part of it." - Title will change at some point. Rated M for future chapters. A little AU I guess. GxOC/S
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my 2nd story (I have problems with the first one - no ispiration and stuff) but I LOVE Spartacus so I tried. Please let me know what you think :) xoxo

Oh and I own nothing but my own characters!

* * *

It was one of those days when the weather couldn't decide between rain and sun. My Dad was able to get some days off of work and Mum, of course, thought it would be a good idea to just leave to a warmer place to forget about the problems and the stress here at home. Well basically a great idea, I mean holidays are always good, but why had she planned our departure should be at the exact same weekend when my friends, and supposedly myself as well, wanted to party on a festival? Oh and negative point number two: Joe was going with them. God, sometimes I think fate just hates me. But since life sucks anyway you have to embrace it. That's not from me, it's from my so called best friend Kayla. Crazy little bitch. Oh I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. Drum roll please; my name is Caitlin and this is my story.

* * *

„Come on, guys, hurry up! We don't want to be late for our flight, do we?"

Mum was already sitting in the cap while Dad and I put the last of HER suitcases into the trunk. It was a huge and heavy thing. I bet she packed her winter clothes as well in there. Just in case. That's always her excuse.

"If you had helped we would be done by now", muttered Dad under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Yeah those things she hears but always asking to repeat a sentence", I couldn't help myself.

"I heard that, too! And now get in. I can't wait for the sun, Italian culture and some Roman history."

Dad climbed into the front of the car, next to the driver and gave him the directions. I took the place next to Mum.

"Mum, do you know that those Romans you fancy so much were some really nasty bastards?"

"Cat, please watch your tongue. And don't give me this attitude. Please, not now when we finally have some holidays. You know that your Dad had suffered a lot these past few weeks. I want us to be a family that relaxes and enjoys time abroad."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing. I just hope this city has good cell coverage."

"Please, Cat …"

"Okay, yes, I know… I won't be texting too much. I promise." And with that I turned to look out the window, watching the neighborhood and my home town flying by.

I know my Dad had a really rough time at work and even with his health recently. My parents owned a coffee shop in our little town and it wasn't running that good. I mean they had regular costumers and they were fully booked on event days, weekends and bank holidays. But the problem was that during the week they had fewer customers. And then there were these arguments with the rest of the family. All this stress and the fights, they made him sick and he had to go to the hospital. Of course the business went crazy at this time and I had to help out a lot and missed out of my studies and my sport. But I did it with joy and all my heart. I wanted my Dad to get well again very soon. He just needed some rest. Well, a lot of rest. That was the time when Mum organized these holidays. So I agreed to be with them. I'd do anything for my parents but to miss the chance to finally hook up with Joe … Man that sucked.

The whole ride to the airport went well and quickly. We arrived an hour before departure and had enough time to check in and to have a snack. Of course Mum introduced us to our destination with detailed information she read in her travel guide. She always bought these books before every major holiday.

"Capua was one of the famous cities of the Roman Empire and suffered a lot during the Third Servile War. This was the time of Spartacus by the way. I bet we will see some great monuments built by the Romans… "

"Actually built by their slaves, Mum."  
"Oh you can be such a pain in the arse, my love, do you know that?" She nudged me lightly.

"Sorry, Mommy can't help it."

"And what do you think?"Mum asked Dad who was looking out of the cafes window.

"Well, I hope they have a lot of places in the shadow near the pool that I can enjoy a nice cool drink without getting too red." He grinned and winked at me.

"That is out of the question! We will explore the Roman legacy together!"

"How about arriving for starts?" I finished my salad and pointed at the destination board. "Look, our Gate is open. Let's take off to the sky!"

* * *

_I jumped over a fallen tree and looked back. Through the noise of the wind in my ears I could hear his beating footsteps on the ground. I turned my head forward again, just in time to avoid face-contact with another tree. My heart was pounding fast in my chest and with every breath a shooting pain ran through my lungs. Sweat was running down my face and neck onto my back and breasts. I knew I had crossed the limits of my strength a long time ago but I also knew if I stopped he would catch me and do unspeakable things to me. Only after that I had a chance that he would kill me quickly. And this chance was a very slim one. He was closing up on me now. I could literately feel his hot breath on my neck. And then it happened: My right foot got caught in a root and I fell hard on the ground, face first. God I hate trees! Every part of my body hurt and the fall knocked all the remaining air out of my mangled lungs. I needed too long to recover and soon I felt big strong hands around my waist that lifted me off the ground. I couldn't scream but I tried to fight him off. I was too young to die in these woods and I was determined to not leave this place unnoticed. I flailed and bit and kicked every part of my attacker with as much strength as I had left. Suddenly both of us got knocked to the ground and this monster landed right on top of me. With that and a little help of a rock I was finished. The last bit of energy my body had, vanished into thin air and my vision blurred slowly into dark. I felt a warm and sticky liquid over my arms and chest. After a minute or so the weight was lifted from my numb body and the last thing I saw was a man crouching next to me saying my name._

"Cat, wake up! Cat, please!" Mum was shaking me as I awoke with a start.

"Cat, it's alright. My, you're sweating. What have you been dreaming, honey?" She was calling for the flight attendant and gave me some tissues. As I absorbed that I had a really bad nightmare I tried to get back to reality. I had fallen asleep listening to music soon after flying over Vienna.

"Here, love, drink this. I told you this music you are listening to is not good for you."  
"Thanks. And it's not the music. It must have been this strange sandwich-thing they gave us earlier." That brought me in an angry look of the flight attendant. I drank the water and, just out of a curiosity, checked my iPod. I took another sip of my water and nearly choked on it as I looked at the screen.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mum looked still worried.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked looking up from his book.

"Yeah, sure. No worries." I bravely smiled at them both and they attended their books again. But I continued staring at the screen of my iPod that showed the playlist of the OST of the movie "The Eagle". But it wasn't the first time I listened to the songs with old German tunes. I never had weird dreams like this one before. Why now? And what was the meaning of it? Maybe I will get killed in some kind of forest by a fast running giant. Who was I kidding; I didn't even believe in meanings of dreams.

The remaining hours on the plane went on without any other weird situation. I kept listening to music, although I had changed the playlist just in case, and my parents were deeply lost in their literature of choice. As the seat got more and more uncomfortable the captain of the plane announced our arrival and asked us to prepare for landing. I looked out the tiny window and saw the small airport of Capua within the beautiful and typical Italian landscape. After a gentle landing the captain instructed us to leave the plane and wait for a bus to bring us to the main hall.

From this moment on the general chaos began. Everyone wanted to be the first to step on Italian ground so we waited patiently until we had enough space to collect our bags. I followed my parents to the exit and when I lifted my gaze from the ground I got glared by the radiant sun so I had to shield my eyes to not fall down the stairs in front of everybody. Slowly I made my way downstairs. I felt the heat and a light breeze. At first I thought the heat would kill me but it was different. The air was warm but not heavy. It wasn't hard to breath and the sunshine felt so good on my pale skin that I even got goosebumps. Of course Mum took what felt like a thousand photos of me coming down the stupid stairs. Somehow it makes me smile every time she does these kinds of things. So I grinned into the camera as I stepped on the ground of Capua airport. Suddenly I heard a man screaming my name followed by battle cries. I felt a sharp pain running from the left to the right side of my stomach and it was like I lost my life force with every single drop of blood that left my body through this deadly wound. My vision blurred and I heard me screaming a strange name.

"My god, Caitlin, what is just wrong with you," My Mum was wagging her thin scarf in front of my face. I could feel every pair of eyes resting on me. I opened my own and sat up as I touched my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mum but I don't have any idea what just happened." I shook my head a few times.

"Well you came down the stairs and at the last step you just fainted. Oh and who the hell is Gannicus?" That came from a bold man with rich love handles in wife beater, shorts and tennis socks.

"Ganni-who? I have no idea. I'm confused …" I looked from face to face that was surrounding me.

"Come on guys, give her some space and time to breath. We should get to the main hall and its shadow anyway." My Dad stepped next to me and lifted my right arm around his neck so I could walk with his help to the bus that was already waiting for us. "Come on, honey. Let's go get you to our hotel."  
"Dad, I just fainted and not died or something. I think I can manage walking by myself."  
"But you screamed like you were in horrible pain. I will help you until we can be sure you are fine. Here drink this."  
"But Dad…!"

"End of discussion!" He looked me in the eyes and handed me a bottle of water. Of course he was concerned. We both were very close, sometimes to the detriment of Mum. So I smiled at him and drank most of the water just to prove I was fine.

Our hotel was one of a kind. Absolutely gorgeous architecture, super nice personal and the food: I was in heaven. When we arrived we checked in and discovered every little corner in our rooms. Fortunately Mum thought about booking a single room for moi. It was right next to my parents' but I still appreciated it. After getting ready we or better I attacked the massive buffet for an early dinner. And when I say massive I mean H.U.G.E. Believe me, you would have loved it. After my forth course Mum watched me carefully:  
"Cat, that's your forth course. Do you want to keep eating until you die?"

"No, Mum, of course not. I just love Italian food and this especially." And with that I put a spoonful into my mouth. I grinned at them.

"O con't bliev u gus oa olradi mon." (I can't believe you guys are already done)

"Honey, please don't talk with this whole chicken in your mouth, ok? It doesn't look nice and people have already started to stare."

"Ond?" Dad chuckled as I tried speaking and chewing at the same time.

"Cat … And of course you two are agreeing. Again."

"Ah, darling, come on. Just enjoy us being together. But Cat, your Mum is right." He winked at me. I made the poor attempt to wink back but I'm useless. It always looks like I had something in my eye or if I had a seizure. That wasn't nice to look at.

After what felt like hours of eating Mum and Dad went to their room to relax and for sorting their things I guess. I took a walk around the hotel and its garden since the sun was just setting and it was still quite warm. This was the sort of warmth I like. Not too hot, a light breeze was going so the air around me didn't feel like a huge weight. I followed the way through the garden enjoying the last sunlight on my skin. I stopped when I felt the warmth on my face and with eyes closed I spread my arms like they were wings and then something strange happened: Suddenly I felt rough and warm hands on my cheeks. One caressed my jaw line. The other started wandering down my neck along my shoulder to my hip and stopped there grabbing me firmly. I felt a thump lightly touching my lips and then a manly voice muttered something huskily into my right ear:

_"Eyes are missing what they are used to see. Arms are empty and cold as well as the chest. Where are you, my heart? Where in the world, that keeps me from finding the one, my one?"_


	2. Chapter 2

The last sunrays disappeared behind the horizon and the moment was gone. I opened my eyes, breathing heavily while the man's voice still echoed through my head.

'What the hell was that? Now I'm losing it for sure.' I touched my forehead and went to sit on a small bank in the shadow.

I was totally confused, of course. I've never had visions or those weird dreams before. His touch was so damn real. I could even feel the man's warm breath on my skin when he spoke these strange words. But that wasn't enough. It made me feel something. In my mind I knew that it was impossible, but deep down I felt an emptiness as if a very important part of me was missing. It was nothing new to me. After every break up (it's not that I had that many) I felt this particular sting. Not just in my heart but also in my soul. The man's voice woke something up. A deep longing that I couldn't explain; a longing that went beyond the pure and simple desire of physical pleasure. It felt like I knew him. That he was an essential part of me and my life.

Which was absolutely ridiculous! I shook my head and stood up. The sun has set and without its warmth the breeze gave me shivers. I looked around the garden and I had the weird feeling that someone or something watched me closely. That was beyond creepy. I turned and practically ran the whole way to my room. I didn't even take the elevator. Because we all know what happens in those horror movies, right? The girl feels observed, she runs, takes the elevator and ding. Power blackout. Of course only for the elevators. And then she screams and dead she is. So when I reached my room I was breathing heavily into my burning lungs having stitches in my side from running up to the 5th floor.

I took a long hot shower and went to bed immediately. I fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning around.

I woke up at the sound of knocking.

"Good morning sleepy head! Wake up! It's time for breakfast." Mum called through the door. Lazily I got up and opened the door.

"Oh honey you look pale. Let me guess, you ate too much last night." I looked at my Mum with tiny eyes, still exhausted.

"Love you too, Mum. And no it wasn't the food. I just couldn't sleep."

"Well a nice shower and a long breakfast will help. Get ready, we meet downstairs alright?"

"Yeah." I shut the door and scuffed to the bathroom. After my usual morning routine, I decided to wear jeans and a dark red top. I slipped into some flip-flops and made my way downstairs to the dining area. It wasn't hard to spot my parents so I joined them quickly.

"Morning, dear."  
"Hey Dad."

"Oh someone's moody today. And you look a little pale."  
"Thanks," I smiled half-heartedly, "it's not helping though. I go get some food." I stood and walked towards the buffet leaving my parents behind, wondering what happened.

The buffet was beautiful. And huge, but that seemed to be standard. I chose some fruit salad, cereals, bacon and eggs and for later a couple of rolls with Nutella. I definitely had to charge my Nutella-battery.

I ate silently and deep in thoughts, thinking about the strange moment last night. I couldn't help to feel the need to find this man who spoke to me. I needed to find out what the reason of these dreams and visions was. Mum cleared her throat and brought me back to reality.

"Uhm Cat, have you been listening?"

"What? … No, I'm sorry. What have you been talking about?"

"Mum was telling us our plan for the day. Guess what." Dad gave me a knowing look.

"A tour?" I guessed lazily.

"Oh dear, please. Show a little more enthusiasm." Mum sounded a little frustrated.

"Okay, what is it? Of course we are going out, exploring things. But where will you take us?"

"We will start with the most impressing thing: The arena of Capua." She looked from Dad to me and back, expecting huge applause. When I ate the last bit of my first roll instead of freaking out, Dad shot me a look, begging for me to do something.

"Yaww cawl, cawn't wawt!" I said with a full mouth. I mean, come on. It is hard to swallow half a roll at once.

"Cat, please…" Mum asked annoyed as I finally swallowed it (without choking, yeah).

"Sorry Mum, I know. So when are we leaving?"

"I will just organize some lunch packages and then we can leave." Mum stood and approached a waiter. "Excuse me …"

"You sure, you're okay, Caitlin?" asked Dad, grabbing his coffee cup.

"I promise, Dad." I looked down at my plate, playing with the leaves of a physalis.

"I can tell when you lie. You always lower your gaze and keep your hands occupied." He put his hand on my arm, slightly squeezing it for comfort.

"I know." I smiled at him. "You know … it is weird and I don't want to ruin our holidays …"  
"Just spill it, love." He cut me off.

"Well the thing is … I got these weird visions and on the plane I had a strange dream." My Dad looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but I quickly kept talking.

"I know dreams can be weird but these visions. It's like they're real, you know? I can't help but feel uneasy about them."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting to be honest. What I meant … ", He saw my cocked eyebrow, "maybe it's just this new environment and the change of temperature. I know you don't like the heat and you had some hard time dealing with all the stress at home. Especially that. So maybe your body is just starting to relax and to work through the big pile of unsolved questions and feelings in there." He tapped at my forehead. "Let's go change and grab the rucksack and then we are going to spend a wonderful day out, digging in Roman history. What do you say?" He stood and held out his hand. I grinned and took it, linking my arm into his. He was the best Dad ever! Whatever problem I ever had he always found the right words to cheer me up and to make the problem seem less important than I thought it would be. I loved him so much!

Dad dropped me off at my room where I changed my footwear into something more solid, my ankle boots. I packed my rucksack with a big bottle of water, a hoodie of my sports club, sun cream and of course my camera. I took my sunglasses and the key and left to pick up my parents. As I knocked at their door I felt a tingling feeling running down my spine. When I was exhausted and confused earlier that day I now felt excited and couldn't wait to leave. Something was pulling me outside. Dad opened the door and let me in.

"Where is your hat, dear? You know your relationship with the sun." Mum handed me most of the snacks and some sweets to be packed into my rucksack.

"I'm not going to wear a stupid hat, Mum. And why am I loading my rucksack with all that stuff, if yours in bigger than mine?"

"Because your Daddy has a sensible back. You know he's getting older."  
"Hey I'm right here! I can hear you!" I chuckled.

"And you are going to carry the camera. I get it. Can we leave now?"

"Hear, hear. Silent at the breakfast table but rushing 5 minutes later." Mum cocked her eyebrow – a specialty of hers.

"I know, I know. I'm just so excited to see all the history." I shifted from one foot to the other. My parents grabbed their stuff, Dad strapped on his rucksack and I mine and then we left the hotel.

It was a beautiful day with a bright blue sky and small clouds that looked like cotton candy. The sun was shining and heated up our surroundings. A lot of people were on the streets, mainly tourists but also young and middle aged Italian people on shopping tour or on their way to work. It was great to watch this different life style and hear the typical Italian noises. Mum took a lot of pictures while Dad and I talked about god and the world. We joked around and teased Mum and just enjoyed being together. I swore to myself to never forget these moments. Especially the moments when my parents laughed together and were just happy, they were the most precious ones. One of the funniest moments was when Dad bought a real yummy ciabatta that was so crunchy that he left a trace of crumbs behind him and every pigeon in the city approached. He nearly got attacked by them and Mum shot a lot of funny pictures.

Of course we got lost on our way to the arena. That's typical for my family. I guess it's in our genes. But it wasn't bad at all because we discovered this beautiful Italian market in a backstreet. It was just gorgeous! There were a lot of food specialties but also flowers and handmade stuff. It seemed like this market was sort of an insider's tip. So it was just a matter of time when Dad was lost in a heated discussion with an Italian chef who has been working in one of Germanys top restaurants for four years. I could see the joy in his eyes and the made me so happy for him. I looked around and saw Mum at a stand that sold antiques and she was bargaining about the price for one of the pieces. Smiling I shook my head and kept strolling from one stand to another.

Suddenly an old leather bracelet with nice carvings caught my attention. With every inch that I got closer to that item the tingling feeling from this morning went down my spine again. I could see goose bumps forming on my arms. Everything around me, the talking, laughing, the smell of food and flowers, it disappeared. All of my senses were focused on the bracelet. I reached out for it and as my fingers touched the material I could feel him behind me again. His rough hands were running down my arms, his lips caressed my earlobe. I closed my eyes and I took in his scent of sun, dirt and sweat.

As sudden as it began the moment was gone. My eyes shot open and I stared into dark brown ones. With a start I withdrew my hand that reached for the bracelet.

"Tutto bene, mia bella?" the saleslady asked.

"Eh … eh … si, grazie." I gave her a small smile but I must have looked still very confused.

"It is not bad to be afraid of what you feel, mia bella. Only the bravest defeat their fears." And with an encouraging smile she held out the bracelet for me.

"Oh no no no. I can't afford that one, but grazie for the advice." I held my hands up in a defensive gesture and shook my head.

"No, you must. It is yours anyway. It chose you. Please. It is gift." She came around the stand, grabbed my wrist and put it on it. When she was done I touched it and smiled. But when I lifted my gaze and opened my mouth to thank her she was gone. From one minute to another she has just vanished into thin air without any noise. I turned around and searched for her but I couldn't find her. The only thing that reminded me of our encounter was the bracelet on my wrist. My fingers stroked the material. I could still feel a hint of the tingling sparks on my fingertips.

"Cat, where are you? We have to go before the arena is closed for visitors. Cat? Cahat!" How embarrassing! Mum was calling me from across the whole market. I hurriedly jogged towards her.

"Here I am! You can stop shouting now." I nudged her lightly and grinned at her and Dad. I stepped between them and put my arms around their shoulders.

"Oh where did you find that beautiful piece of a bracelet?" Mum freed herself from my arm and gave the bracelet a closer look.

"There was this old lady who gave it to me."

"What? She just gave it to you?" Cocked eyebrow again.

"Yes, believe it or not." I shrugged my shoulders and walked ahead. "So do you want to see the arena today or what?"

"I think our Cat is feeling fine again." Dad smiled and put his arm around Mums shoulder.

"And I'm so glad about it."

Finally we were on the right way and after a couple of minutes the ruins of the arena appeared in front of us. It was just half as big as the Colosseum in Rome and most of it was destroyed by time and nature but it was still breathtakingly beautiful. Mum took again a million photos and then we saw the entrance.

"And I thought we can save some money by visiting this arena and not the Colosseum. 30 bucks is way too much, don't you agree?" The prices were definitely too high. Just because a Spartacus fought in there.

"Well, thing is, the tour is included. I guess that's the reason for the giant prices." Dad stated.

"Yeah, they're afraid of anyone touching a single stone in here. Imagine I would touch this," I pointed at a tiny flint on a ledge, "I bet the whole thing will come tumbling down. And that would be a disaster, wouldn't it?"

"It is not that delicate as you think, young lady. It is ancient history that needs to be retained and protected from greedy hands of tourists like you are one."

A wiry man with thin hair and hooked nose made his way through the group and stood in front of me. He was so creepy! He bent down and was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Do not touch anything. Just listen and look at it. Am I understood?" I gulped and nodded. Mentally I thanked god for his dry language. He abruptly turned away from me and welcomed our group to the glorious arena of Capua. Since I got the feeling that the guide couldn't stand the sight of me I dropped back and just listened halfheartedly to his lecture.

The sun was hot and there was almost no shadow in the arena. And the guide kept talking and walking and showing us one stone after another and each of them had its own story. My bottle of water was almost empty and I desperately needed a cool place to take a short break. That was when I discovered a passage that must have been a door to the vaults beneath the arena. It was dark and a cool breeze came from down there. The guide must have sensed my longing looks towards the shadow because he suddenly shouted at me again: "Please keep up! We don't want to get lost, do we?"

"Well if you ask me …" I muttered. I slowly made my way to the group, the passage always in the corner of my eye. I would have to wait for the guide to not pay attention to me anymore and then run back to the cool shadows. And it definitely was my lucky day. Because one of the other tourists, I remembered him – it was the fat guy in tennis socks that saw me falling down the stairs of the plane – anyway, he has dragged out one of the bigger rocks and now a shower of dirt was raining down on the group. The guide shouted and totally freaked out. That was my chance! I turned and sprinted to the passage. I crashed against the cool wall and dived into the shadows so that the guide wouldn't spot me immediately. I took of my rucksack and leaned against the cool stone. It felt so incredibly good that I soon turned and pressed my blushed cheek against it as well. A light breeze was caressing my skin. After ten minutes or so I felt ready enough to face an angry creepy guide again. I shouldered my rucksack and was about to step into the sun again when I heard hushed voices from deep down the passageway. It stopped as soon I looked in its direction. I searched the shadows for any sign of life but they stayed as dark as ever. I shook my head because it was out of the question that someone was down there. But when I was about to lift my foot I heard it again. Curious as I am I turned my back to the entrance and carefully followed the voices. I took out my mobile to have at least some light. It didn't help a lot though. Suddenly I felt a shift in the atmosphere around me which made me stop. What has been a light breeze before was now a cold maelstrom. The voices grew louder; I could make out battle cries and the cheers of the crowd above my head. And then, out of a sudden, the bracelet heated up and burned my skin. I shrieked and dropped my mobile in the attempt to tear off the burning leather from my wrist. But as I touched it the voices reached a deafening pitch and the maelstrom pulled me deeper into the shadows as I was a leaf in the wind.

The last thing I remember was me stumbling over a loose stone on the ground and hitting my head hard on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo here we are, the third chapter is up :) I hope you guys like it. And thank you so much for the reviews. They really made my day and pushed me to finish this part of my story. So Keep it comin ;)**

I do not own anything mentioned in the "Spartacus" series. Only my world and my characters that are unknown to you :)

Now, enjoy!

* * *

"Ouch, what the hell was that?" I sat up and touched my aching head. It felt as if a huge bulldozer had parked on it for hours. It was hurting like hell. With a sigh I let myself fall back again and lied on the dirty floor with my eyes closed. I had absolutely no idea what just happened to me. And the headache was definitely not helping to find out what it was. I must have hit my head really hard against the stone wall of the vault. Stupid wind – maelstrom – thing.

After a while I felt the pounding lessen and relaxed a little bit. The ground was relatively soft and the birds were singing a beautiful melody. But the best part was: No annoying talking of this creepy guide. That was when realization hit me:

"What the …? Where am I? This is so not the arena!" I jumped to my feet and turned around in circles. Nope, this was not the arena and most definitely not Capua. There were trees and bushes and green things everywhere around me. Of course I know what a forest looks like but this one was different. There were no paths, not even ones made by animals. I was literally in the middle of wild nature. Wide-eyed I dropped down on my knees. This couldn't be true! It was impossible! My brain couldn't comprehend the fact that I was at a different place as I was before my knock out. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them again. No change, I was still in the forest. I pinched myself. Same result, I was still surrounded by things green. I took a deep breath and tried both methods at the same time.

"Ouch." I rubbed the spot I pinched and frowned when I saw the trees in front of me.

"Oh come on! This is unfair!" I shot a glare to the sky. I'm not even religious so no idea why I did it.

"Hey, I still got my phone. Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaseee." I stood and turned around myself. I looked at the display and lowered my head in frustration, still holding the phone as high as I could. No cell coverage. Brilliant.

"Okay, girl. Don't lose your pretty head. It is not as bad as it seems. Not as bad as it seems? Hello? I'm in the middle of nowhere AND talking to myself. Worst case ever, darling."

I hugged my rucksack and sat down leaning against a tree. What should I do now? I was lost in a forest and I had no idea how I got there in the first place, let alone the way out of this mess. With a sigh I rested my head against the tree and closed my eyes. I need to calm down to have a clear mind. Only then I could think of something clever. I breathed in the cool air that had the aroma of the forest. I could smell the dirt and rotten leaves on the ground, wild mushrooms and a light sent of wildflowers. After holding my breath for short seconds I exhaled and I did it again and again. Breathing in and out. In and out. Until my heart rate was at a normal level again.

Although I had emotionally calmed down my mind was still working really hard. _'Where were my parents? Did they notice that I was missing? Both of them would be worried sick. Where do I get real food from? The snacks won't last long as well as the water. What will I do when I can't find something to eat? Where will I sleep?'_ These and more questions were going through my mind leaving me restless.

The sun had almost completely set and it was getting dark slowly. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I couldn't stay at this place. Who knows what kind of animals were running through these woods; it could be anything. So I grabbed my rucksack and started walking. Gladly I knew about the moss trick so I was pretty sure I was walking northwards. With the darkness the cold came. The hoodie I had packed this morning wasn't thick enough to warm me. I guess the shock was too profound. I didn't even feel hunger or thirst. I just kept on walking or better stumbling through the walls of green. When I couldn't see anything anymore and even the light of my phone got useless I decided to rest for the night. I ate a chocolate bar, pulled the hood deeply into my face and wrapped my arms around myself. I rested my head on my knees and was now a human ball, giving the cold as little target as possible. The forest went quite. The only thing I could hear was the rustling of leaves in the wind. All the birds had stopped singing their songs a while ago. Over the silent breathing of nature I fell asleep.

I woke with a start and found myself lying on the cold ground. It was still in the middle of the night, no moon and no stars were visible on the sky. I looked around and pushed my damp hair out of my face. Then I heard it: the howling of wolves. They were not far but after a while they went quite. They must have caught up with their prey. In this pure silence I sat up and grabbed my bag to find another chocolate bar. I was about to bite into the creamy chocolate when I heard the howling again. But now it was definitely near my position. I dropped the snack, grabbed my rucksack and ran as fast as I could. I jumped over fallen trees and trough bushes that cut into my skin. Through the wind in my ears I could hear my blood rushing through my veins. I was in absolute panic. Just think about it. You are in a place you have no idea how you got there in the first place with no food and no cell coverage. And in the middle of the darkest night you are chased by wolves. I was not a great sportswoman, I've never been. I did archery and horse riding but that hadn't anything to do with running. So of course I stumbled over something that was on the ground. My ankle hurt and I struggled with getting onto my feet. When I turned around to get up I looked into a pair of golden eyes. This wolf was huge and he was so close that I could see his steaming breath in the cold air. I couldn't stop staring into the wolf's eyes. It seemed like time was standing still. Nothing else mattered, only my survival and these eyes. Pictures of my parents and my friends appeared in front of my inner eye and made me realize what I had lost. My mind, my whole being realized that I was at a place in the wildest of nature where only the strongest survives. And that was when something broke inside of me: I collapsed on the ground shaken by heavy sobs. I was aware that the wolf hadn't moved an inch; he just stared at me with his eyes of doom. I would die, here and now in the middle of nowhere without any reason. I wouldn't see my parents again and tell them how much I loved them. I would never meet my friends to laugh with and talk to them either. All my dreams and plans for my life just vanished into the wet and silent air of these woods. I cried for what I had lost and for what I would never have.

Suddenly the wolf lifted his head and sent his commanding howl into the forest. Soon it was answered and I heard more of them approaching through the bushes. The alpha, he must have been, looked at me again with his piercing golden eyes, turned and left a stunned me behind. I stared at the spot where I saw his creepy eyes and listened to the howling that was dying down. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move half an inch even if I wanted to. My eyes were wide open; my senses were sharper than they had ever been before; my head was spinning and my ankle was throbbing of pain. A light and cold breeze caressed my skin and made the leaves around me dance. The rustling sound was somehow reassuring; any sound would have been I guess. Slowly, almost hesitantly, I curled up into a ball, hugging myself tight.

In this position I witnessed the approach of a new day: The dark faded into grey, the silence was disturbed by the songs of early birds and the sun was rising bringing a heavy fog with it. It was the most beautiful scene I have ever seen. Rays of an orange sun shone through the massive leaf walls of the tree tops and painted wondrous patterns on trees and rocks. The ground and bushes around me were sparkling – the sunrays were refracted by the morning dew – and it seemed the atmosphere around me was full of diamonds. When it was bright enough I slowly started to collect my things and tested my ankle and its condition. It still stung but I was able to keep on walking. I had to find someone with a car to take me away from this awfully beautiful place.

Exhausted as I was since I hadn't slept half of the night I stumbled regardless through the awakening forest. At some point I found a small stream where I filled up my bottle again and washed the dirt and sweat from my face. I followed my gut feeling northwards, downing half of the bottle to ease my hunger. When the sun had reached its apex I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings anymore. And that was a mistake! I was so lost in my hunger and exhaustion that I didn't see the spear coming. It dug itself deep into my shoulder and made me scream in pure agony. I immediately dropped down on my knees. Fearsome battle cries mixed themselves into my howling of pain and soon I saw a group of men in weird clothing running towards me. All of them were waving their weapons, some had spears others arrows and bows. All of them but one. He must have been the one who tried to kill me. Tears were running down my face and the corners of my vision blurred quickly. The last thing I felt was the man's foot on my crushed shoulder and the sickening pain when he retrieved the spear without mercy.

* * *

"This … girl has a strange appearance. Look at her hair … her clothing…"

"Would you lower your voice, Mayla? She may be a prisoner but she still deserves some respect. So hold your tongue or your father will see to it."

"Apologies, Calua."

"Tell her that and not me."

"But she is …"

"… waking up. Back off."

Groaning I tried to get up but a shooting pain in my shoulder stopped me from doing so. I cried out in agony clutching my exposed shoulder and with tears running down my face I pleaded for help:  
"Make it stop! Please for the love of god make it stop!"

"Mayla, go and seek out Senra. We need his strength to strain her." The voice of an elder woman demanded. I heard the rustling of clothing and fleeing steps running for help. I tried to get up again, fighting the caring hands on my healthy shoulder that pushed me down on a mat made of soft leaves.

"No, please. Please let me go! I just want to go home! Call an ambulance. They can bring me back to my parents. I knew should have stayed at the hotel." I kept on pleading and mumbling about what I should have done and what not. After a while strong hands grabbed my healthy arm roughly and pulled it away from the wound. I let out another cry of pain when they moved me around to tie the injured arm to my torso. Sweat was covering every inch of my body. But I still tried to fight off the hands that unintentionally hurt me.

"That creature must be a demon. It's half dead and still fights as a hungry lion."

"My eyes behold an injured girl that is far from being a demon. How could your eyes not see the difference between a wolf and a girl, Senra? You always act like the future chief of our village but you leave your head between your woman's legs when you need it most."

I heard a chuckle and the man's growl which made me smile. But then I hissed in pain when I felt a burning paste being applied on my wound.

"Hush now. For what will come you need all the strength you can gather." And with that I suddenly smelled something disgusting but soon I fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

"And Senra found her in the woods?" A very young girl asked.

"Yes. Eyes have never seen a creature like this before." Another girl, older in age, whispered as an aswer.  
"Calua says she is similar to us. Just … broken." This female voice was more familiar to my ears. Slowly my senses sharpened as did my mind. Her name was Mayla as far as I could remember. She helped this old woman cleaning my wound.

"Ah Calua is an old crone. What does she know?" The middle-aged girl snorted.

"She knows that you were hiding behind your mothers garment when this creature was brought into the village bleeding like a stuck pig." the old woman said when she entered the room. I could hear the giggles of the other girls and someone clearing his throat.

"She is waking up, Calua. Be careful." A manly voice advised. If only he knew how little of a threat I was. They tied my left arm to my torso and the shoulder still hurt like hell. I doubted I would be able to move any time soon to just sit up straight without hissing in pain. Slowly I opened my eyes and what I saw gave me a little start. Five heads were bent over me watching my every move. All of them had tan skin and long hair – girls of course longer then the man. Two girls had dark brown hair; the other one near my face was blond but all of them looked at me with curious eyes as if I was a new toy or something like that. I turned my head to the other side and I looked into the face of the old woman. Her hair was grey, yes, almost white as snow but her blue eyes were bright and full of energy; their look was so intense as if she was able to look right into my soul. The man instead was distant. He looked at me observantly and warily; I even thought to find a hint of disgust in his grey eyes. They were all so close and in my personal space that I tried to push myself away from them but my wound was in my way. I inhaled the air – that smelled of herbs and burned wood – sharply.

"I assume she needs some space. Go and do something useful, girls. And Senra, there is no need for you to hold your spear directly in her face. I have the feeling that she won't be a threat any time soon." With that the old woman shooed them all out. Everyone of them but Mayla. The girl just backed off a little bit.

"Mayla, I thought your ears were the best of the whole village?"

"They still are, Calua. But I want to stay and learn from you. So I will stay here in this corner. You will not hear the smallest whisper from me. That I promise."

"Very well then." Calua sat down next to me, checking the bandage around my shoulder. I watched her carefully. These people were talking so weird and their clothing and appearance were so different I thought I was in a film production. There must be a hint in her expression that she was normal, like me. She couldn't be that good as an actress to pull this whole thing off. When she turned to smile at me I quickly looked away – it was still impolite to stare at people – and started to observe the room for any hidden cameras. The room was small and had three wooden walls without any windows. On each side furs of bears and other animals lied on the floor. There were no cupboards or drawers – nothing to put stuff in it.

"Do not be afraid. They may have shot you but just because they do not know what you are." The old woman carefully touched my cheek. "My name is Calua and your wound needs special treatment. Do not move just rest. Mayla will bring you food and water. Rest, kleine Blume, and gain your strength." I could only stare at her. She gave me a small smile and left through the curtain that was the fourth sort of wall.

I sighed in relief. Finally I was alone and had a chance to leave this strange place. It was way too weird how real this film was. I sat up and held my throbbing shoulder.

"What do you think are you doing, stranger?" I froze in my movements. Shit. I forgot the girl in the corner. She had held her promise and was the silence in person.  
"What does it look like, weirdo? I'm leaving." I pushed the blanket away and made an attempt to stand up. That was really difficult with one useful arm and a shooting pain in the other.

"I would disregard this insane thought of yours immediately. Senra is guarding this part of the house and my father does not usually take prisoners. You won't make it to the door, I …" ***PIEP PIEP*** "What was that?" She shot confused looks through room, looking for the source of this strange noise.

***PIEP PIEP***

"That would be my phone, moron. So if you are done with your lines could you please help me get up and find my rucksack?" I totally forgot about my phone, too. When I'm here with these people then there might be some coverage available, too.

***PIEP PIEP***

"I may not know what this moron is but it sounds like an insult. And I do not do well with insults, kleines Würmchen." She took some steps towards me, towering over me with her hands on the hips.

"If I am a little worm then you are a slimy toad with mucus all over your verrucous face, dearest." I glared at her and I could see her angry face literally falling off of her. She crouched next to me making the funniest face I have ever seen.

"You do understand our words. How so?"

***PIEP PIEP***

I sighed in annoyance. "If you help me find my bag I will tell you everything. Just please I need this damn phone."

"Oh your bag is right here." She stepped back into the corner and turned with my rucksack in both hands.

***PIEP PIEP*** with a shriek she suddenly let go of it.

"It is alive! I call Senra to kill this thing." She jumped to her feet.

"NO! No, just give it to me. I deal with it." She hesitantly pushed the bag to me. She was afraid to touch it so she kicked it with her foot like it was a football.

"Hey careful. This is still my stuff." I grabbed the rucksack and opened it.

***PIEP PIEP***

Oh no! The battery is dying down. That's why it was beeping. Damn it.

"Mayla? This is your name right?" she nodded, "Could you please do me a favor?" again, she nodded, "Come here." She kneeled down beside me, looking warily at the strange device in my hand, "Don't worry, it can't eat you." I had to laugh at the expression on her face when I said that.

***PIEP PIEP***

Mayla jerked at the sound so near to her now.

"It's okay. Look, do you see these bars here? Good. It would really make my day if you took this and held it up above your head watching these bars. If they light up green tell me, okay? Do you understand?" I looked expectantly in the blue eyes. Slowly she reached out for the phone.

***PIEP PIEP***

She jerked back but tried again after a few seconds. She grabbed it and turned it in her hands, shrieking when it beeped again. But she did as I asked her to. Mayla stood and walked slowly through the room holding the phone high enough. But after a while a frown appeared on her face.

"These … bars you say … they are not green. Not even over here. But what is this for?" She dropped her arm and held the phone near her face. I watched her pushing some buttons when suddenly The Fall Out Boys 'Beat it' Cover was blaring through the whole house.

Mayla screamed and through the phone away and crouched into the farthest corner of the room. I pushed myself up and tried to reach my phone to switch it off when a wild Senra was jumping through the curtain. He looked around, taking in the scene and soon caught sight of the vibrating device on the ground.

"Nooooooo!" I fell on my knees reaching my healthy arm out for my phone. He let out a battle cry and thrust his spear onto it. Over and over again. Mayla scrawled over to me, hugging me tight.

As sudden as the first tunes of the song started they went quite. I could hear the heavy breathing of the warrior over my own heartbeat that was running a marathon in my chest. Senra straightened up and glared at me.

"I do not trust you." He said and left without a glance back to Mayla.

I stared at the ashes of my phone while Mayla was still clinging to me.

So it is true. There are people in the world that don't know mobile phones. _'Where the hell am I and when will this living nightmare stop?'_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. Still no sight of any familiar characters. But one of them will appear very soon so sit tight :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews. You can't imagine how happy it makes me when I read those emails. I try to upload quite regularly as you noticed. But I can't nor won't promise to keep it up. Please keep reviewing and liking the story.**

All characters unknown are my own. All known characters are owned by Steven DeKnight/Starz/whomever.

Love you lots! Now, enjoy :)

* * *

After what felt like an eternity I lightly pushed the spider monkey from me and let myself fall onto my back. So of course my shoulder hurt massively again.

"Ahhh stupid me." I groaned holding my shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Mayla whispered. She looked quite shocked at what has just happened. I lifted my head sending her an annoyed look.

"Seriously, you are asking this question?" I dropped my head a little too harshly, "Ouch. Damn it."

The native girl stayed silent at that. Instead she flopped beside me and huffed at my frown. She really couldn't understand what emotional chaos I was facing deep within. Obviously my precious phone was dead cold. No vital function whatsoever. It has been the only connection to my parents – if I would have been able to find any coverage in this place. And now I would never find out. My parents must be looking for me everywhere, worried sick that I was gone probably without a trace. Like in this movie with Liam Neeson as an old cop searching for his daughter in Paris or wherever it was. The thought of it made me sick. But at the same time I was glad that someone found me. Except for nearly killing me and actually destroying my phone these people seemed to be nice. Calua and Mayla for example: They saved my life and took care of my wound. And the latter was still quite close so she mustn't see me as a threat or the enemy.

I turned my head to look at her and found her staring at me.

"What the …? You know that is pretty creepy." I told her.

"Creepy? You speak in such a laughable way." She grinned.

"Me? Look, babe, this is the only way to talk, you hear me?" Yeah, I showed her my swagger. She looked at me with wide eyes and burst into laughter seconds later. She laughed so hard she was holding her stomach and rolled form side to side. And she made the funniest face. That gave me the rest. I joined in her laughter nudging her playfully.

"You really are no Würmchen. I have to find a different name for you." Mayla said after catching her breath again. She got up and straightened her clothing. I propped on my healthy arm.

"Please let it be something useful this time. Hey, where are you going?" She was about to leave through the curtain wall.

"The sun has set and the fires are burning. It's time to eat." As asked for its opinion my stomach growled heavily. "I will see to bring you some. Wait here." And with that she left.

"Wait here. What other choice do I have?" I muttered under my breath.

I dropped back on the covered floor and stared at the ceiling. My mind was finally at some ease and I felt myself relaxing a bit. I could hear talking and laughing from behind the curtain wall and soon enough the heavy smell of roasted meat and freshly baked bread filled my lungs. It was such a tease that my stomach growled loudly again. I realized that I hadn't eaten a thing since the day I arrived in this strange place – the one and a half chocolate bar doesn't count. I laid my healthy right arm over my stomach and made an attempt to curl up into a ball. Of course my wound hurt at that again. My cursing was joined by another loud growl from the center of my body.

I heard someone snicker from the entrance. That gave me a start.

"You make noises like father when he has fallen asleep." Big blue eyes looked at me curiously. I was about to say something when Mayla appeared next to the little girl.

"Don't you have cups to attend to, Talin?" She patted the blond head lightly, "Leave our guest be and go. Make father proud." With an enthusiastic nod little Talin left the room.

"Apologies, my little sister is too curious for her own good." Mayla sat next to me and put down two wooden bowls and a loaf of bread in front of me. "Here, you must eat. Calua insisted on the soup but I had a feeling that you would like some meat as well. Wait I help you." I was about to sit up against the wooden wall when she grabbed my right arm to help me. After that she gave me the bowl of soup and some bread. I took both and waited for her to give me a spoon but she just looked at me expectantly.

"Err can I have a spoon, please?" I asked after a while.

"Spoon? What sort of evil is this?"

"Mayla, not everything that is unknown to you is evil, first of. And secondly, with a spoon you eat hot soup." I sighed.

"My mind still refuses to understand what that … spoon … is. We eat our soup with bread. Try now." She pushed my hands with the bowl and the bread towards me. So I reluctantly ate the way she just explained to me. And it was good. I looked at her with surprise and quickly emptied the bowl and half of the loaf. Then I focused on the meat. It was wild boar, roasted over open fire in the middle of the house, Mayla told me. Oh it was delicious. While I was chewing on a big piece of meat – you know my eating habits: my mouth was full – the blond leaned next to me on the wall staring at the ceiling.

"I will be truthful about it: I hate it. Being afraid of everything unknown, I mean. That is why I freely spend my time with you."

"Why thanks." I shot her an annoyed look but kept eating. "Wooaa this is so good" was the last thing before my mouth was full again – god I almost choked. Mayla smiled.  
"Your ears have only heard my words but not the meaning of them. I want to learn to not be afraid anymore." She now looked me straight in the eyes. I quickly looked away.

"But fear is sometimes a quite useful feeling." I stated between two bites, without looking at her.

"Fear was the only reason why Senra sent his spear through your shoulder."

"Well I wouldn't use the words fear and Senra in one sentence. I mean, have you looked at him? He hates me. But fear? No, I seriously don't think he is feeling that emotion when he sees me."

"Your mind is clouded, kleine Krähe. He hates you because he fears you and he fears you because he doesn't know what you are –"

"I'm not a "what"! I'm a human being just like you or Senra!" I said angrily.

"But so many things about you are different: Your appearance, your words, even your … smell –"

"My smell?"

"Yes, your smell. But you have hands and feet like us, and a similar appearance. And you understand our words. So there must be a reason why they found you here." She took my hands in hers and looked at me with piercing blue eyes. "Teach me, please. Teach me and make me understand. Help me to not be afraid anymore."

I was completely taken aback. She really was deadly serious. Mayla wanted to get to know me. Me and my story. That and all the crazy things that happened until now – and will continue I presume – could just mean one thing: I was surrounded by the best actors and the best film crew on earth! Everything was so damn REAL I could feel shivers running down my spine.

When I was about to answer to Maylas request, Calua stepped into the room.

"It warms the heart to see you two bonding." She smiled at us. "Let me tend to your wound and then you need rest." With that Mayla left and came back with water and new strips of cloth. I stripped of the shirt – it wasn't mine I realized just now. They must have changed it when I was unconscious – and Calua took of the bandages. It hurt because the dried paste on my wound was working like super glue. So when removed the bandages ripped off the old paste from the wound. Although Calua was careful it hurt like hell. I began to sweat again and tried to ease the pain by holding my breath and breathing in and out quickly. After the old cloths were gone she cleaned the wound and applied new layers of this stinking paste. With Maylas help they taped it up and tied the arm again to my torso.

"So. Now sleep and gain more strength. Oh and do not use the injured arm again, kleine Blume. I presume you wish to keep this arm a while longer." I stared at her wide-eyed and nodded with my mouth open in shock. Mayla giggled at that sight of my face.

"Come come, Mayla. Let her have a long and strengthening sleep."

"Sleep well, kleine Krähe." And with that they left.

Soon the house and its environment went quite. I stared into the silent darkness once more and tried to find some sleep. I was finally safe, somehow. No wild animals would come near me and I had a blanket to protect me from the cold. But my mind was repeating Maylas words from earlier: 'Teach me, please. Teach me and make me understand. Help me to not be afraid anymore.' Maybe this was the way I should follow. Maybe I could learn from these people that seem to be so into this Middle Ages –thing. And if I blend in I could be part of a huge Hollywood production. Also my Mum always said to get to know the unknown before judging it.

In this third night of me being in this strange part of the world I decided to teach, to help, to learn, to survive.

* * *

Loud voices and noises of a busy morning made their way into my dreamless sleep. I lazily opened my eyes and looked right into bright blue orbs. They were so close they gave me a start.

"Wooaaa Mayla. Don't do that!" She giggled.

"I'm sorry but you look so innocent in your sleep. Ehm you got a bit of drool … right there." She grinned and pointed on my chin. I quickly wiped it away.

"Thanks. Well good morning to you, too."

"Morning? Oh kleine Krähe, it is almost midday. Come on, have some bread and honey." Mayla gave me half a loaf of bread, a cup of honey and a big sharp knife. Yes, they got knifes but no spoons. Logical. But I thankfully dug in. The bread was not as warm and fluffy as the one I had last night but it was still delicious. Not to mention the honey. Wonderful combination, oh dear. While I ate Mayla popped in and out of the room bringing all sorts of stuff, including clothes.

"Here, kleine Krähe, these are for you. And I made plans for today."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" I finished my breakfast and tried to get up. Mayla quickly jumped to help me to stand on my shaky legs.

"Well we will see. It will depend on your strength. Now let's set hands to task and clean this mess of yours." With that she lifted me up. She really lifted me up! It was so embarrassing!

"Would you please put me down? Mayla, I'm serious!" I wiggled in her arms.

"Stop acting like a little cat that is afraid of water. You are still weak." She sat me in what looked like a wooden bath tube.

"You guys have bath tubes?" My eyes almost fell out of my face, not forgetting Maylas strength.

"Not really. We put all the left overs and bowels from the game in it to feed it to the pigs."

"What?"

***SPLASH***

Mayla emptied a he bucket of cold water over my head. It was so damn cold that I started cursing like fishwives in their best years. The native girl laughed at that and ripped the wet clothes of my freezing body.

"Oh now you're waking up. I will keep in mind to use water to force you out of sleep. Now take this and wash yourself while I tend to your hair. You know, you have really beautiful hair." Mayla babbled about the silliest things while I sat there completely naked washing myself with ice cold water, always afraid of someone stumbling through the curtain. After a while we sat there in silence. Mayla gave me a short massage and put pasty stuff into my hair that smelled a little weird. I sat there covering myself with my healthy arm and this little piece of cloth she gave me when

***SPLASH***

"HOLY MOTHERF*CKER!" I jumped out of the tube running around the room. "How could you not warn me? Oh you're pure evil!" I threw that socked wet cloth at her. At least I hit her face – a small satisfaction.

"Is everything alright?"  
"We heard shouting." Senra and two of the most attractive men I have ever seen entered through the curtain. I turned my head to look at them with an angry expression when I noticed their looks. They practically took of my cloths with their looks. Only then I realized: I had no clothes on. They saw everything! I felt my face turning redder as the mellowest tomato. Three pairs of eyes were locked on my wet and naked stature taking in every embarrassing detail of my body.

"Don't you have a village to protect? Shoo, leave her be." Mayla pushed the warriors out of the room and faced me with a smug face while holding the entrance closed.

"Well that was …"  
"Embarrassing? Terrifying? Horrible?"

"No, it was interesting."  
"You're kidding…" Still wearing my read face I sorted through the clothing she brought earlier. Soon Mayla reached out for dark brown leather tights and helped me to put them on. Then she grabbed a scrap of moss green cloth that was apparently a knee-length sleeveless dress. Mayla untied my left arm so I could put it on.

"What do you think would Calua say when my arm isn't tied to my torso?"

"She will not say a word. You will wear a tight sling."  
"Oh alright."

When I had the dress on I moved a bit around the room.

"Are you sure I fit into these clothes? They seem … a bit … tight." I pulled at the dress and the leather tights.

"Oh don't worry. You look beautiful. Senra and his companions from earlier will lose their eyes when they lay them on you again." She nudged me lightly with her elbow.

"Oh shut up."

We both laughed at the thought of three grown men staring at us both. We fell silent again and the blond tied a broad leather belt around my waist.

"Thank you." I said looking down and feeling the wool of the dress. Mayla then grabbed my right wrist and lifted my forearm to tie a beautiful leather bracer on it. Last but not least she helped me into leather boots that were light but stout and perfect for the surrounding environment.

"There is nothing to be thankful …"  
"Yes, Mayla, there is. You have been more than just helpful from the moment I woke. You have been a friend. And I don't take this for granted. I am something you don't know nor understand but you've been nothing but kind to me." She opened her mouth to say something but I carried on talking. "No, please, let me finish. What I am trying to say is: I want you to teach me, as you want me to teach you. Tell me your story and I tell you mine … in friendship." I hold out my hand. The native girl looked at it and then lifted her gaze to look me straight into the eyes. She grabbed my forearm and I grabbed hers: "In friendship."

* * *

After that bonding moment Mayla took me out of the room and showed me the main house, her home. All the men but a dozen warriors for protection were out for hunting game she told me. Only the women and children were in the village. They prepared food, medicine and took care of the very young and very old.

I learned that Mayla was the oldest daughter of Lorsan, the chief of the village, and Arun, who married into this tribe without her father's consent. So Mayla didn't really know anyone of her mother's side. My new friend had 5 siblings: two older brothers, two younger sisters and a little brother.

We had a few words with Calua who asked about my wound and then we left for the village. We were accompanied by Maylas younger siblings that were the most adorable ones I have ever met. Yoran was holding my hand and showed be all sort of things: puddles of mud, stones, bricks, dead insects. Instead Talin and Surla, the two little sisters, were running and jumping around us, eager to show me everything. I was so surprised how friendly and welcoming everyone was towards me. A few days ago they dragged me in as a prisoner and now treated me like a friend or better as one of their own. But nevertheless I felt comfortable around these people. Not just because they were friendly, no. Because they gave a somewhat feeling of normality and in the end a secure home. They all may be great actors but I was grateful for their help.

The village wasn't big. It consisted of five and a half houses from which the biggest were Maylas home, and I suppose now mine as well. She showed me some of the others: The brewery, the backery and the blacksmiths. The last one at the farther end on the left side was the stables with a very large paddock for all sorts of domestic cattle. There were chickens, a lot of them, four pigs, and three of them had 6 farrows, five cows and a bull, two goats and four horses. These horses were owned by the chief and were only used by him and his family. The stallion and the gelding were mainly ridden by Lorsan and his oldest son, Fyn. The two mares were used by Mayla and Garo. Everytime she mentioned one of the names I needed some seconds to remember who it was. Once in a while Mayla laughed and gave me an apologetic look as she wanted to say 'Apologies that my parents were so productive.'

Mayla and I leaned against the fence that bounded the paddock and she gave her mare a wrinkled apple which was quickly downed and the animal begged for more. My three little tour guides had lost any interest long time ago and played somewhere else.

"Why do you always call me 'little crow', Mayla?" I asked after a while of silence.

"It is the way you don't know things and your simplicity sometimes. For example the moment when Senra and his warriors stepped into your room, your head turned into the most laughable color. But you forgot that they have seen women naked before."

"But I am not used to men staring at me when I am naked!" My friend just grinned at me and caressed her horse. I played with a lock of my hair.

"When your injured arm is cured I will take you hunting."

"Really? Gratitude, my friend, although I've never been hunting before." She looked at me in shock.

"You've never been hunting? But how do you survive in your village?"

"This is a very long story that I will tell you when the fires are lit." I tried so hard to speak the common way but it was difficult.

"You are learning fast. That is very good. I will look forward to hear your words, my friend. But now I show you my father's pride and joy. Follow me." We patted her horse one last time and then made our way bag to the main house. On the backside of it was a very small hut, you wouldn't have recognized it if you didn't know it was there. Mayla opened the door and I found myself in a room filled with weapons.

"It is not big since the men are carrying their swords all the time but if needed we women know how to use these. And that makes my father very proud." She handed me a short sword with a broad blade.

"It is not the best work but it cuts through flesh as it is warm butter."

"Look, I don't know anything about weapons but this sword seems perfectly fine to me." I lifted my arm to look at my reflection on the blade.

"I will teach you to use this as well."

"You better will. I don't want to stab myself by accident." We grinned at each other and I handed her back the sword.

"Oh what is … Wow this is beautiful." I had found a light bow made of polished rowan wood with wonderful carvings and an old, crumbly leather strap around the middle. I lifted it up in awe and looked closely at the handmade carvings.

"I didn't know we still had it." Mayla took the bow from my hands and caressed the even wood. "It was my brothers. Father gave it to him when he turned 14. He got it from his father. It was a tradition to pass down this bow from father to his oldest son. But then …"

"What happened then?" I asked carefully.

"Well father and he had a huge fight about a woman my brother was in love with. He intended to marry her but father was strictly against this match. So my brother took his weapon and left to go hunting. He never made it back alive." A small tear dripped down on the bow that Mayla now clutched tightly to her chest. I realized that she must have experienced a great loss of another older brother. I stepped forward and hugged her tightly to her surprise.

"I may not know the loss of a sibling but I am really sorry." She didn't hug me back and clutched the bow even tighter to her frame. When I let go of her she smiled lightly at me.

"Gratitude." My blond friend put the bow away and turned to me. "You are really something, kleine Krähe."

I followed her outside the hut and nudged her lightly. But when I was about to ask her what she just implied we heard shouting and laughter from the village center. We looked at each other and quickly made our way towards the noise.

Apparently the hunting party was back. All men were satisfied with the result and the adrenalin from the hunt was still boiling in their blood. They grabbed their wives or lovers and kissed them passionately. They screamed and shouted out their terrifying battle cries, happy about their success. I spotted Senra and his two fellows from earlier this morning and they did spot me, too. Senra quickly looked away and my face turned tomato red again. But his young companions smiled and one even winked at me. He winked. 'Aaahhh' was the only thing in my mind at this moment. Mayla of course noticed the exchange and looked smugly at me. I shoved her a bit too harshly so she fell on the dirty ground and seeing her face, glaring and pouting at me, gave me the rest. I laughed with all my heart. I even got hiccups. Suddenly Mayla lunged at me and we fought playfully. Of course Mayla had the upper hand since my injury. What we didn't realize was that every pair of eyes was focused on us. They haven't seen what happened between Mayla and me so they just stared. The whole village was quite besides the usual chatter. When we noticed the shouting and laughter had stopped we looked at the crowd. We abruptly let go of each other and tried to make serious faces.

"My daughter and her fighting spirit. You will need another day out on a hunt as it seems." We grinned at each other and at Maylas father.

"And what do my eyes see? Die Fremde is awake and walking around." He went to stand right before me. He gazed down at me with his piercing dark eyes; I dropped my head because I couldn't stand looking at him.

"I was showing her the village and explaining how things are dealt with, father. She is a fast learner." Mayla squeezed my hand in comfort.

"I see. So after intruding my land and endangering my clan she is willing to learn, to … obey?" He spoke loudly and full of doubt. Everyone was silent. But then I heard steps on the dirty ground, many feet were shuffling and voices were raised. I heard flesh patting flesh and:

"She had not made attempt to run. I might say she wants to be on your good side."

My head snapped at the sound of his voice. She was too familiar. I looked directly into green-brown eyes that were deeper and sadder than the woods I stumbled through on my first days.

This man was a head or two taller than me or Mayla, had broad shoulders and muscled arms and legs. His shoulder-long hair was messy and his clothes – he only wore leather pants, sandals and what seems like a cloak-blanket-thing around the shoulders – were thick of dust and dirt. He must have been traveling for a long time now. He wore two swords on his back; you could see the hilts of them.

I could not stop staring into these eyes. Something about him, not only his voice, reminded me of something that happened what felt like an eternity ago. His gaze also lingered on my face, taking in every detail. I wanted to ask him who he was and why he seemed so familiar. But Lorsan's loud voice interrupted this moment:

"Ah, Gannicus, you shall be right. But if her mind changes feel free to tame this beast as you did in the arena." Both men, and everyone around, laughed at that. My eyes widened in shock, not only because of this obvious threat, but because of the name. I felt a tingling sensation running down my spine when he looked at me again.

"Come, let's light the fires and have a feast. You must tell me from Capua and the ludus." Lorsan led Gannicus away and the crowed broke up to prepare the feast with the freshly hunted game. But I couldn't move. I still felt his gaze linger on my skin, feeling goose bumps on every part of my body. Suddenly Mayla grabbed arm and pulled me towards the great hall of the main house. She babbled about Gannicus' looks and his charm and how much she would like to get to know him. I tried to listen and also to help preparing the food but they quickly sent me away. I would be useless with one healthy arm. So I sat by the fire and stared into the flames not noticing anything that went on around me. Suddenly I felt a shadow next to me so I looked up. It was Calua.

"You seem troubled, kleine Blume. Let me see your wound before the feast. That might take your mind from spinning like a busy bee."

"Sure, I only hope it won't hurt so much this time."

"I cannot promise such thing."

"Why do you have to be to bluntly truthful about it?" She only smiled at that and led on the way to my room. I followed her playing with my sling. I noticed Senra eyeing me and taking his post infront of the curtain after I slipped through it. What I didn't notice was Gannicus' gaze lingering on my frame the whole time until I disappeared and Senra giving him a threatening look. Lorsan's guest shot him a smug smile and turned to listen to Lorsan's tales again.

* * *

***thihi* There he is. I tried to write in the language of "Spartacus" but it is really hard since I'm not a native speaker. So, apologies. Please let me know what you think :) Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the major delay. But I had good reasons ;) I moved into a new flatshare and had friends over to help me. So busy busy in real life :) That's why this chapter isn't so long this time but I thought I give you something new. The next will be definitely longer. I promise!**

So enjoy this one and as usual I'm looking forward to your critic :)

- All characters/storylines/etc known are owned by Starz and Steven Deknight. Everything unknown is my own *copyright* -

* * *

When I woke the following morning I found myself alone in my room. I looked around searching for my native friend but she was apparently gone. But she had left me a small breakfast which disappeared in a blink of time.

The feast last night was huge and lasted long but after a new layer of stinking paste and a burning pain from changing the bandages I had no appetite whatsoever. I only downed some water – wine was for only served for Gannicus, Lorsan and his trusted men – and stared into the flames of the big fire in the middle of the house. Everyone must have sensed that I was deep in thoughts and not in the mood for talking so they left me alone. That means that Mayla was focusing her attention and affection on Gannicus which he obviously enjoyed very much. After the compulsory hour I bit a good night and left for bed. But before I slipped through the curtain Senra grabbed my right wrist holding me back.  
"How do you feel?" I looked at him in pure amazement.

"The big mighty Senra is asking me how I feel. That is so sweet." I grinned at him which brought me in an annoyed growl. As I noticed he does that a lot. The growling I mean.

"Apologies. I didn't expect you to care. I am feeling fine." I tried to free my wrist but he held it even tighter.

"Since he is around you look troubled and full of worry. And I despite the way his eyes roam over you." His brown eyes looked at me full of concern. Why does he care? Why does he say such things? But I didn't want to talk about Gannicus and his effects on me with anyone, especially not Senra. So I sent him a small smile and freed my wrist so I could lightly touch his cheek.

"Gratitude for your concern, Senra. But Lorsan's guest has nothing to do with my mood. It is my wound and the exhaustion of the day. Enjoy the feast." With that I disappeared behind the curtain.

After having breakfast I started to put on my new clothes. The dress was no problem but the tights. I almost fell over in the attempt to put them on. Frustrated to be such a helpless little child I left them next to my shoes. I couldn't lace them without any help. So I left the room without shoes, tights, belt and bracer. The house was empty. 'Everyone must be outside.' I thought and left to find the village center just as deserted. Wondering where all the people were I wandered to the stables to have at least some company. I grabbed two apples from the old barrel at the entrance and made my way to the paddock. Mayla's mare and the gelding approached me and I gave them each an apple. I patted the gelding and sighed.

"You wouldn't know where everyone is by any chance?" He threw his head up and shook it. "Yeah, thought so. So what would you do if you were on your own with one useless arm … or leg in your case?" The mare nudged my lightly with her nose and when I turned to pat her, she lifted her tail and relieved herself. I snickered: "You guys are awesome!"

"It seems that you have found your words again. I am glad." I abruptly turned and my eyes fell on a messy Calua.

"Oh Calua, what happened to you? Come, I will help you." With that I took the big sack off of her.

"I went to collect some fresh herbs and leaves. Be careful, your wound hasn't completely healed yet." She glared at me.

"Don't treat me like a child, Calua. I can feel that it is not healed although the pain is not as severe as it was two days ago." We walked back into the main house and I helped her selecting the leaves and herbs. We bound them together with a thin strap and Calua hung them over a small fireplace with dying embers. The old woman put a few new twigs on it to keep the embers alive so their heat would help drying the herbs and leaves.

"Calua, may I ask you something?"

"With pleasure, kleine Blume. What is it your mind seeks answers for?" I sat on a fur on the ground and watched her hanging up some more bundles of herbs.  
"Well first of, where is everybody? I woke this morning and the village was deserted."

"The men and some stronger girls like Mayla are out hunting with Lorsans guest. The women and children left for the river instead. You should go after them."

"Why? With this arm I cannot enter the water and besides, I would get lost on the way to the river." I played with a lock of my growing hair.

"Mayla should be with you. Since this Gladiator arrived her senses are not focused on the important things in her life." She shot me a serious look while she prepared a new paste with fresh herbs.

"Leave her be. I cannot expect her to be around me all day long."

"She is supposed to teach you."

"For now I will set mind on learning from your healing skills. My shoulder feels better with every new layer of past you give me. When do you think can I move on from being a helpless one-armed child?" Calua snickered at that.

"I will have to prepare a new cup of paste and you can watch. Then I will have a look at your wound. Maybe it will be soon for you to start your training."

I smiled at her and watched her chopping several leaves and herbs. She then put them onto a solid flat stone for grinding. She must have been doing this very often because the pounder in her hand, that was just another stone, had left its marks on the rock-hard surface. After a while she would let me help her with the grinding and she allowed me to bring her needed bits and bobs from the storage house or the woods. We chatted about healing techniques and which herbs and leaves were used for particular wounds. I haven't been a fan of herbal healing arts but Calua told me all her knowledge with such passion that my mind couldn't refuse to absorb every little piece of information she gave me. So when the women and children came back into the village it was already late in the afternoon and we hadn't noticed. The children were running through the house and the women started to prepare some food for themselves and the soon returning hunters.

"There it is flying away, a quite morning. Now come, kleine Blume, I will have a look on your shoulder as promised."

I followed Calua into my room with my right arm full of bandages and the paste. I stripped of the dress without any difficulties and helped unwrapping the strips of cloth around my left shoulder.

"Your moves have become more smoothly these days. That is a good sign."

"I don't keep my hopes up. This morning was painful; I couldn't even dress properly with my useless arm and this sling. Now, how does it look?" I bit my lip when the healer stayed silent.

"As you might know there are always two sides of a coin."

"Yes, Calua, there are many two-sided things in this world. Now tell me what is wrong?" I asked nearly panicking.

"The wound is healing quickly. It was clear cut but you will keep a scar forever marking you as a victim of Senras forceful spear. Not to mention that you will never really be able to move this arm the way you used to if you do not practice hard enough. The new grown skin needs tender stretching every day and I will prepare you another paste to put on, after I have removed your stiches."

I let her words sink in. There was no severe damage but I will always be reminded of that day when I stumbled into this world. The healer told me to practice and this is what I would do. Hopefully my left arm will regain its strength on a level that it had before. I sighed and turned to look at her.

"Gratitude for your honesty, Calua." I hold out my right hand full of new bandages. "Let's wrap me up and see if the hunters are back."

"Very well. But from now on there will be no need to wear the sling. But this may not be an invitation to forget what has been done. Be careful but practice." I nodded and felt the rough cloth being wrapped around my shoulder and upper torso. When she was finished Calua watched me putting on my dress and grabbing the belt Mayla gave me the day before. I hold one end in my left hand and grabbed the other from behind my back with my right. Then I laced both ends together and made an attempt to swivel it around my waist so that the endings were on my back. I hissed in pain because I bended my left arm too much but it wasn't too bad. When I was done I grabbed the cloths and paste and turned to leave the room. Calua stepped next to me smiling.

"Good. It will hurt but you will see. Everything will be easier with the number of days passing. Now would you like to collect some fire wood for me in the woods behind the house?"

"I think I can handle this first big mission." I grinned at her.

"Well then keep eyes open and be careful. Return home safely."

As I left the house I felt as if I was finally free again. I made my way towards the woods, passing the little hut that kept the village's weapons. I stopped and imagined the beautifully carved bow in the back of this small building. I haven't had a bow in my hands for quite a long time now. But then I remembered the story Mayla told be so heartbroken. I couldn't quite comprehend what it must feel like to lose someone so close after a huge fight. Of course, I have lost my whole life when I came to this place but deep inside I knew that my parents and friends were alive. But Lorsan, and his whole family, must have been devastated when they found their heir and oldest son dead in the woods without saying goodbye.

As my eyes were locked on the wooden door the wind brought heavy laughter to my ears. They were back from the hunting trip and it seemed they were even more successful than the day before. I saw familiar faces and my friend all over the gladiator. Literally. The sight of them making out in front of everybody felt like Senras spear had hit my heart instead of my shoulder. I didn't know why. This gladiator, this … Gannicus was a complete stranger to me and yet I felt my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. And as it is with all things cruel, I couldn't look away. But I didn't see Mayla or her reactions; my attention, my eyes and senses were focused on every movement of the man's strong arms and rough hands that were roaming over her body. They broke apart and the crowd was cheering for them so that Mayla grinned stupidly around.

Suddenly Gannicus turned to look at me. All euphoria was gone from his eyes and it was as if he pleaded for understanding and forgiveness. The longer he was looking at me like this the more I felt tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. Why the hell am I feeling this? Why for the love of the gods am I here in the first place? I could feel the approach of a headache and when Mayla once more wrapped her arms around his neck, our moment was broken. His attention was drawn back to the beautiful girl in his arms. They all left for a feast in the main house.

I tried to fight the disturbing feelings and the pictures in my head with remembering my actual task: collecting fire wood. Next to the hut was a little shack where the wood was kept. I grabbed a big basket and went to lock the door. But as I turned, the basket under my healthy arm, I ran into Senra.

"Oh for the love of the gods, Senra!" I yelled in surprise.

"Apologies for startling you. It wasn't my intention." He was towering over me and looked at me with curious eyes.

"I am glad that your arm is free from the sling. You must feel better now."

"It still hurts when I move that arm but it will pass." I saw him tense a little when I mentioned the pain. Senra didn't comment on my answer, he just kept looking at me. His fists clenched as if he was struggling deep within. After a while of this awkward silence I cleared my throat.

"Well, I must set hands to task. I will see you later then." I tried to get past him but he blocked my way.

"Where are you going?"

"Calua sent me to collect fire wood and I planned to return before nightfall. So would you mind letting me pass?" I was confused and annoyed by his behavior.

"You can't go on your own!" He growled.

"Oh no? Watch me!" I gritted my teeth as I pushed him aside with my bandaged arm. Before he could say or do anything I rushed into the woods. Branches and thorns studded my legs and arms with little cuts, I even got one on my right cheek. But I didn't think about it at all. My mind was spinning around Senras strange behavior. He was the most confusing person I have ever met. He was sending so many mixed signals it was giving me a whiplash. First he tried to kill me, then he said he wouldn't trust me and now he is acting like he had a crush on me. Why this sudden change of his mind? It didn't make things easier for me. I had lost myself in these woods when the wolves were chasing after me and I had serious difficulties to find my inner strength and confidence again. Being incomplete was so disturbing and terrifying that all these issues going on around me made it even worse.

I had stopped running and stood in the middle of the green forest sucking the air heavily into my lungs. My heartbeat was racing too fast and my legs were shaky so I leaned against a tree to steady myself and to have a chance to calm myself. I must have dropped the basket somewhere when I was rushing heedlessly through bushes and shrubs to escape the scene in the village. The sun was setting and I hadn't had collected any fire wood yet. With my heart rate still over the moon I picked up several branches from the ground. Birds were still singing and the wind was slightly breezing. These and the sound of my steps on the ground were the only noises around me. Slowly I felt this relaxing atmosphere creep into my soul and calming me down. Soon I had piled up a fairly good stack of wood. With my hands on the hips and biting my lower lip I tried to figure out how to move these branches without the basket.  
"Looks like I have to go twice." I muttered to myself. With a sigh I grabbed some branches and balanced them on my injured arm. It didn't hurt at all so I stacked more on it.

"I would see from using the injured arm so much." The man's voice gave me such a start that I dropped the wood that landed on my left foot.

"Argh! Shit shit shit shit shit!" I jumped up and down. Hopping towards a tree to lean on it to massage my hurting foot I spat at him.

"What is wrong with you people sneaking up on me? It is impolite and no good for my poor heart nor for my general health." He laughed at that. Not just a small polite laugh, no. It was the most heartwarming and passionate laughter I had ever heard. I lifted my gaze and froze. 10 steps away stood my personal nightmare, laughing at me. It was a beautiful sight though: Suddenly he looked so much younger and livelier. He always seemed to carry a heavy burden but I couldn't see it now. In this moment he was the young soul he should be. I found myself staring in awe at him.

"I do not see the funny side of my heart stopping its beat every now and then."

I turned to pick up the fallen branches when he suddenly stood right in front of me. I felt so intimidated by his closeness; the scent of sweat and dirt washed over me. To avoid a blush creeping up my neck I focused on a wild mushroom a few steps away. But still I felt his gaze upon me and this overwhelming longing of touching him, holding him close to me and to never let him go, was rising again deep within me. I closed my eyes to resist giving into this urging feeling. And then I felt his hand on my chin. At his touch I opened my eyes and as he tilted my head so that I had to look him straight in the eyes I let the branches fall again to the floor. I pressed my hands against the rough bark of the tree I leaned against and stared into warm dark-brown eyes. His hand started to caress my cheek sending sparks through my whole body. And if it weren't enough his other hand wandered up my arm lightly touching my skin and soon both his hands cupped my face. His dark-brown eyes reflected my confusion and the same longing I was feeling but there was more. It was as if I could look right into his soul and read his whole life story. I saw deep wounds and a lot of scars but also happiness and passion.

Gannicus was about to say something when we heard someone shouting my name. We could hear the person approaching through the woods but he didn't let go of my face. His expression changed when he realized who was calling me. Slowly he let his hands wander down my arms, he gave my hands a gentle squeeze and then he was gone. Just in that moment when his scent vanished around me, a breathless Senra appeared on the clearing with a torch in his hand.

"There you are!" With a few big steps he was right in front me. He grabbed my healthy shoulder and shook me fiercely. "The sun has set and the fires are lit! Why aren't you home yet?" The light of the torch highlighted his rugged features and gave his tanned skin a golden glow.

"Ou, Senra, you are hurting me!" He let go of me abruptly and I stroked the burning skin.

"Apologies." He ran a hand through is hair. Obviously he felt uncomfortable in my presence.

"What is just wrong with you?" I snapped but he stayed silent. With a growl I pushed pass him and picked up some branches.

"I searched mind and heart for an answer to this question." I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off: "You have bewitched me!" I froze. Senra took a few steps closer to me; he was visibly shaken by nervousness.

"I don't know how and I don't know why. The only thing sure is that your face is the first eyes see in the morning and the last they see in the night. This feeling is new to me. Now tell me, what must I do when I see you looking at HIM? What must I do to make your eyes and heart to see ME?"

Once again my collected branches hit the dirty ground of the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I am s sorry. Work's been crazy during summer. But I will try to be a good girl and write some more in the future. So here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it (pls review and tell me how I'm doing so far) :)**

**Love you lots!**

**As usual: All known characters are owned by Starz & Co.**

* * *

"You said you didn't trust me! You said I was dangerous! You made me feel like I was an abomination, something unreal! You even wanted to kill me!" I was freaking out. I threw everything I could find at the man who stood in front of me: Stones, branches, even leaves. My head was spinning and I felt hot tears running down my face. Senra, the all-mighty warrior, stepped towards me even though some stones hit him pretty hard. He reached out and pulled me into a tight hug.

"No, stay away from me! Let … go!" I tried and fought against him. But it was useless. He held me close to his warm and strong body. The torch, he let fall to the ground, was slowly going out.

"I remember and I ask for your forgiveness." His broad hands wandered from my back to stroke the skin of my bare arms. Slowly I felt the storm of my emotions come to an ease and I broke away from his hug to look him deep in the eyes. After a while I let out a sigh and went on to pick up the wood one last time. Senra was silent and I had to check a few times if he was still there. As the pile of wood on my arm got bigger and heavier he moved and took it without a word.

"I … I appreciate your honesty, Senra. And your help." He looked at me and I gave him a small smile. With a grim nod he started to make way home to the village. I followed him quickly.

"I guess I owe you an honest answer after my outburst."

"It was your right. You don't owe me anything."

"Nonsense." I took a deep breath. "You probably won't understand. Which is not your fault but mine because I find it hard to put this into right words." Senra slowed down his pace so I could catch up.

"It is not that I don't like you. It is quite the opposite. But … do you remember the night you … well when you found me?" He gritted his teeth and growled angrily. I looked at him and promptly stumbled over a root. Thankfully his strong arm caught me and helped me to steady myself.

"Gratitude. Well anyways what you see is a shadow of the woman I used to be. When I was running through these woods away from these wolves I … well I lost something. I have lost … me." Senra stopped and looked me over with a frown on his face. "To me you seem very much complete." I sighed and whispered: "Yes, it seems like it." With a small smile in his direction I started walking again. We walked side by side in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly our silence was disturbed by screaming and shouting. We both looked at each other and ran towards the battle noises. Forgotten were the fire wood and our little argument. Senra drew his sword and shouted: "You stay behind me, understand?"

"But I can fight …"  
"NO!" He stopped in his tracks and grabbed my arms roughly. "You stay hidden. No matter what! For once, woman, listen to me!" He pushed me into the nearest bush and vanished.

"What the …?" I freed myself from the undergrowth and stumbled back on the path. "Ouch! Uh Senra, you are so going to pay for this!" Angrily I stomped through the woods towards the raging battle cries. Suddenly a penetrating smell made my blood ran cold. I rushed even more through the wall of dark green that marked the entrance to the village and felt my heart stop: Fire was burning the dry wood of the huge houses, animals were running lose and the heart-piercing screams of the village women filled the air. The warriors of the village were fighting armed horsemen and tried to protect the children and their women but too many of them were already lying dead cold in their own blood. Not far from where I was standing a horse was pushed by its rider and pierced the skull of a man who Senra trusted most. His blood and brain were spilled all over the ground and caused the rider to laugh hysterically. I was frozen in shock. Standing there in the middle of the battle field, dead bodies of each gender lying everywhere I had wandered around and the house that became my home was nearly burned to the ground. In my old life that seemed to be a lifetime away I graced myself with my love to action films and books that described torture and war in the Dark Age but to actually see the horror of all this was gruesome. I witnessed how men killed and tortured innocent children, how they raped little girls and women. But none of them were Mayla, thank the gods. But neither her nor Senra were anywhere in my sight. That worried me. I mean Mayla was what I would call a friend and now I realized I hadn't talked to her since Gannicus entered this village. I felt stupid for being jealous and prayed that she would be safe. Cold and pure fear washed over me and made it unable to move or scream. I watched those strange horsemen destroying everything I started to love. The center of the village was full of blood and the air was filled with screams, evil laughter and the smell of death.

Suddenly a broad hand was placed over my mouth and a strong arm pressed me to the muscled and bloody body of its owner. I kicked around me and tried to scream but of course the hand muffled all the noises I made. 'Senra was right. I should have listened to him. Now it's over.' I thought while I was dragged behind the little hut where the fire wood was kept.

"Pull in your claws, little wild cat. You are just hurting yourself." This couldn't be happening. The strong hands let go of me and I turned to look into warm dark-brown eyes.

'He is alive!' And with this screaming thought in my head I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. To my surprise he answered it with as much emotions as I did. After a while we broke apart and I looked him over: Gannicus face was full of blood and dirt and showed a lot of concern. He had several wounds on his face and a long gash on his right arm was bleeding heavily. Without hesitation I ripped of a great piece of cloth from my skirt and pressed it on the wound.

"Calua said it is important to keep these kinds of wounds clean." I explained. Then I felt his hands softly touching my cheeks. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I put a hand right above his and opened my eyes with a sigh. His eyes, first so warm and full of concern, were now hard and determined.

"You shouldn't be here. Who brought you back to this forsaken place?" I was taken aback by his coldness and stopped pressing the cloth against his wound.

"After you have left, Senra came to …"  
"This fucking son of a filthy whore!"

"Hey!" I pushed him away. His eyes shortly showed his pain as I defended the other man but it was quickly replaced by coldness again.

"He should have kept you safe and not lead you here where death awaits you."

"Senra didn't lead me here. I came on my own accord."

"Stupid woman, how do you expect me to fight with your safety on my mind?" I wanted to say something but he again pressed his hand over my mouth and my body with his against the wooden wall of the hut. Two riders in beautiful leather armor and helmets were tearing just inches past us.

"Fucking Romans always destroy everything and everyone in their way." Gannicus murmured. Then he turned to me again: "I beg you, little wild cat, run back deep into the woods and hide there. I will come and find you when this nightmare is over."

"But I can fight …" He stepped even closer and cupped my face again. His eyes were telling me that there was no room for any discussion and that I had to obey without any complain. I couldn't stand his forceful gaze and lowered my own to the ground.

"I know what you think and feel but I need you to leave. NOW!" He pushed me towards the woods. But before I stepped into the dark he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at him. His eyes were roaming me as if he wanted to take a mental picture of me. So that he had something of me if the worst case would happen – that he would get deadly wounded. Feeling this, my eyes got teary and I placed a hand on his cheek. Now it was his turn to lean into my touch. Unfortunately this moment was destroyed when I saw two Romans running towards us, waving their swords.

"Gannicus, watch out!" With that he pushed me into the undergrowth from where I saw him drawing his swords and fighting two enemies at the same time. His blades were dancing and always defending and attacking. His perfectly trained body moved smoothly around the Romans who stood no chance against him. They were bravely defending themselves but were doomed to fail. Soon I saw Gannicus thrust one of his swords through the neck of the first Roman. His companion lost focus, completely shocked while he watched his friend choke and eventually die. This cost him his head. Literally. I let out a little scream as I saw the head falling to the ground, followed by the body. Gannicus stood there breathing heavily but he recovered quickly. He checked if no one was watching and stepped into the woods.

"Little wild cat, where are you?"

"It is really sad that you call out my real name without knowing it." As I stood he rushed towards me.

"There is no time for such foolish games. Here, take this…" He handed me one of his bloody swords.

"But you will need it." I looked at him bewildered.

"You will probably needing it more if we keep wasting precious time. Now run! And don't look back! Run!" As he let go of the sword that was now in my hand, I felt the need to stay with him. I was too afraid to lose him although I saw what he was capable of. With an impatient gesture he shooed me away into the safe darkness of the woods.

It was silent as a graveyard. The only noise audible was me cutting my way through the undergrowth. It seemed like everything was waiting for the big showdown. The atmosphere in this darkness was electrifying and filled with a depressing tension, like the calm before the storm. I had goosebumps all over my body, my wet hair was sticking to my head and I was shaking and sweating at the same time. 'I left them there! I was too much of a coward to go against Gannicus and left them there to die! What did he say these men were? Romans. Oh no! They will kill them all. And if not then they are condemned to slavery.'

Hot tears were running down my dirty cheeks. Heavy sobs made their way up my throat and made me choke at some point. Wet leaves were brushing my face and arms.

'Why are those leaves wet? The Romans burned everything. How could anything be wet now? Don't they feel the blazing heat? Who would bury all those dead bodies that were lying on the bloody ground, distorted by the sharp swords of those devils? Their poor souls will never have a chance to find piece without a proper burial.'

After a long time half walking half running I leaned against the wet bark of an old oak. Exhausted I slowly sank down to its roots. My mind was still bursting with guilt and horrible pictures of my friends being murdered. The headache was almost unbearable and every muscle in my body hurt as hell. I had totally forgotten about my arm but it seemed fine besides a little traction. As I felt the shock of what happened vanishing a heavy weariness came all over me. I curled up into a human ball and fell asleep with one hand holding Gannicus' sword tight.

It was dawn when I woke up from a dreamless sleep. The temperature had fallen quite a bit and it was chilly. I looked around, remembering what had happened and why I was in the middle of these woods. Again. I remembered Gannicus said he would come a fetch me. 'Where is he? Is he ok? Did he have a chance to find Mayla? And what about Senra and the others?' – There they were again: anxious questions. Suddenly a twig snapped behind me. I jumped to my feet and looked in this direction, pointing the sword at an invisible opponent.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I turned around and grasped. A huge Roman soldier and a smaller one came out from behind a group of trees. They were eyeing me closely; their gazes lingered a little too long on some very female parts of me.

"She must have escaped somehow." The small and skinny soldier replied.

"Ha, good for us. Now we can have some fun." Both laughed so evil and nasty I could picture exactly what kind of fun they were talking about. I tried to hide my fear and lifted the sword with two hands.

"Oh we got a fighter. What do you say to that, Leminius?

"I say we are blessed, Karelius, my friend. None is better than the wild ones." And with that they started to approach me.

"Stop!" They just laughed at that.

"Come on, that can't be all you have got. Show us your wild side, pretty." The skinny one reached out for me.

"Don't touch me!" I stepped back but was soon hiding the tree. I had no chance, but what did my Mum always say? 'Offense is the best defense." So as this Roman bastard was almost touch me I screamed the hell out of me, lifted the sword and let it fall down on his arm. It was so sharp that easily cut through and detached the arm from his body. Blood was spilling all over me and painful screams were filling the air. In shock I let go of the sword. I never ever had injured someone. Never. The Roman had fallen to the ground, screaming and squirming with pure agony. He cursed me and screamed for help but his companion and I were only watching him in shock. None of us could move. After a while the man on ground stopped screaming. He had lost too much blood. I knew soon he will be dead. And it was my fold. I had finished a life and it was as easy as blowing out a candle. It disgusted me. I disgusted me. Yes, he wanted to do unspeakable things to me but was it right to kill someone just like that?

Then it was over. The forest was again silent as a graveyard. The sun was almost up but no birds were tweeting in the morning air. My gaze still lingered on the now grey skinned soldier in front of me. His eyes were wide open, as was his mouth. The detached arm lay some feet away next to my sword.

"You … filthy demonic whore! You have killed my brother. For that you will pay with everything you got." The huge Roman stormed towards me, his face red of rage. He was like an angry bull. I felt the ground beneath me shake with every step he took. I stumbled back and everything around and inside screamed: "RUN!" And that I did.

*Déjà vu*

I jumped over a fallen tree and looked back. Through the noise of the wind in my ears I could hear his beating footsteps on the ground. I turned my head forward again, just in time to avoid face-contact with another tree. My heart was pounding fast in my chest and with every breath a shooting pain ran through my lungs. Sweat was running down my face and neck onto my back and breasts. I knew I had crossed the limits of my strength a long time ago but I also knew if I stopped he would catch me and do unspeakable things to me. Only after that I had a chance that he would kill me quickly. And this chance was a very slim one, especially since I sort of tortured his brother.

He was closing up on me now. I could literately feel his hot breath on my neck. And then it happened: My right foot got caught in a root and I fell hard on the ground, face first. God I hate trees! Every part of my body hurt and the fall knocked all the remaining air out of my mangled lungs. I coughed but I needed too long to recover and soon I felt big strong hands around my waist that lifted me off the ground.

"Now I got you, you bitch."

I couldn't scream but I tried to fight him off. I was too young to die in these woods and I was determined to not leave this place unnoticed. I flailed and bit and kicked every part of my attacker with as much strength as I had left. But he was strong and so he was able to rip my tights off my legs. His hands were bruising my arms, hip and thighs.

Suddenly both of us got knocked to the ground and this monster landed right on top of me. With that and a little help of a rock I was finished. The last bit of energy my body had, vanished into thin air and my vision blurred slowly into dark. I felt a warm and sticky liquid over my arms and chest. After a minute or so the weight was lifted from my numb body and the last thing I saw was a man crouching next to me:  
"Cat, stay with me. Do you hear me? Stay with me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys! Life was pretty damn crazy and I had a serious problem to find some inspiration. But in order to fuel this story I started to watch Spartacus again. But thank you guys for your reviews and favourites! Makes me sooo damn happy :)**

**But now enjoy the new chapter! *I own nothing besides all unknown persons/animals/locations/etc***

* * *

Do you know that feeling when you slowly awake and the darkness that had clouded your mind and senses starts to vanish and everything becomes clear again? When you first smell the air around you, followed by the sound of your surroundings pulling you into consciousness again? Normally you would know immediately where you are and what has happened before the numb silence took over your being. You would feel secure and comfortable. For me it was a bit different. I could smell the biting scent of burned wood and rotten flesh. Then I felt the sandy ground beneath my shoulders and I could hear a number of feet rushing from one direction to another. But no one was speaking. There was no sound besides the general noise of moving and tiding things up. No bird's twittering or the rustling of leaves in the wind. It was strange. Why was no one talking and where was the laughter of children?

And then I felt the pain of an unbearable headache creeping through. I heard myself groan and then someone crouching next to me, speaking softly:

"She is regaining conscious. Quick, bring some water!" It was a male's voice. But I couldn't really place it. While my mind was searching for the right face a cool wet cloth was placed on my forehead. Slowly everything came rushing back into my memory. There was fire and blood everywhere. I remembered rushing through the forest once more with a sword in my hands, the coldness creeping up my legs, indescribable emotional pain in my heart and then these two men. I killed one of them. I was a murderer; someone unworthy of life.

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I cried because of what happened and what I had done but also because of self-pity. I didn't know why all this happened to me of all people. In my mind I screamed to the gods I didn't believe in. I cursed them for sending me to such cruel lands and people. I missed my time, my friends and my family. I wanted them back. But I couldn't go back. I didn't even know how I came here in the first place. An arising hysteria brought out heavy sobs that made breathing difficult. Strong arms lifted my upper body up and hold me tight. I couldn't stop crying and shaking. I felt cold and hot at the same time. Someone brought a blanket and put it around me. I heard mumbled words being exchanged and feet running away from the picture of misery. Big hands were rubbing my back and the person was humming what must have been a lullaby in a deep comforting voice. After a while I felt myself calming down. The sobs ebbed away, my breathing steadied itself and the tears no longer flooded my face and the chest of the person holding me.

I snuffled and wiped my face with the blanket before I lifted my gaze. What I looked into was the blood-smeared face of a man from the village. You could see the light traces of tears on his dirty cheeks. His eyes were closed and his filthy hair was covering most of his expression. He was still humming the song. The sight of this strong man feeling such incredible pain made me realize that he must have lost someone very dear to him. I felt my broken heart aching in my chest – a reminder of what and whom I had lost. To give him a little comfort I placed a hand on his cheek. At my touch his eyes snapped open almost instantly and as he saw the same pain reflected in my own eyes his hold on me got even tighter. We sat there on the bloody, dirty ground afraid of falling apart if we let go of each other. The man lifted his hand and lightly caressed my jawline with his thump.

"You are her image." I had a lump in my throat as he whispered these words so heartbroken. But before I could reply a large group of men entered the village. All of them were injured and they were carrying some of their deadly wounded companions. They were exhausted and dropped to the ground where they stood, too tired to help the others. Only a handful was still standing upright, discussing all necessary steps. As the discussion was about to escalate the leader of the group stepped forward: It was Gannicus. He had blood all over him and only one sword was in one of the two sheaths on his back. His hair was messy and his eyes were wild.

I tried to get up on my feet; the soldier – I didn't even know his name – helped me up. Gannicus must have seen the movement in the corner of his eyes and turned. He stood there as if he was made of stone – so beautiful, so deathly. I stood on my shaky legs, feeling the blood rushing into them and leaving my head. My vision blurred but I stood upright looking at him. But nothing happened. He just stared at me with an unreadable expression.

Frustrated and hurt I leaned on the guy next to me and turned to leave.

"Careful, girl. Are you certain you can walk the whole way to the house?" He had an arm around my waist and steadied my shaky walk.

"I survived this massacre so I will certainly be able to walk." Confidently I set one foot after the other and slowly we made our way to the last intact building.

"You are a true fighter, little one." He said with a grin. It was meant to be a compliment but I couldn't help but feel not as flattered as I should. Instead I stopped and lifted my face into a cool breeze. The scent of burned wood and flesh washed over me and I sighed.  
"Well fact is I am much weaker in this world than I prefer. And it is not only the fighting part I am taking about." Of course he had no idea what I was really referring to. So he linked my arm into his and carefully pulled me forward.

"Do not trouble your mind with such things. You will grow into a great warrior, just like Mayla was." I felt myself stiffened at his words.

"You mean 'is', right? Mayla IS a great warrior."  
"Of course, little one. Of course." He couldn't even look me in the eyes.

The main house was the only intact building left of the village. It has suffered some severe damage but it had a roof and four walls standing up right. It was enough to shield the wounded and homeless from the cold night and wild animals that would be decoyed by the smell of blood and death. I was shocked as I realized how many were dead or lost. Not nearly half of the entire village population was lying on the floor severely wounded and fighting for survival. I counted five women tending to bloody bodies. None of them were familiar.

Screams of pure agony, cries for help and lost relatives filled the air around me. I couldn't think properly and just stood there shocked and incapable of doing anything.

"I will fetch you water and bread. Stay here." I felt my head nodding in response way after the secure hand of my guardian left my arm. My vision blurred but not from my headache. Tears were floating my eyes and running down my cheeks.

_'What if I had been able to fight? Would I have been able to safe them? Where is Calua and where is Mayla? Where are my friends?'_

I felt my legs giving up under my grief but before I could collide with the dirty and bloody ground strong arms caught me. They pulled my close to a hot and muscled body. While waves of heavy sobs were shaking me broad hands rubbed over my back and pressed me against a manly chest. Gannicus' scent washed over me as he pulled us into a dark corner of the house and as my sobs died down he lifted my head so I had to look him in the eyes.

"Do not fear. You are safe now and no one will come to harm you." Gannicus' thump stroked my wet cheek. And as before I felt this unbearable urge to touch him, to be with him. I looked into his eyes and felt myself leaning towards his face. He leaned forward as well and the gap between our lips was almost closed when realization hit me. With both hands on his chest I pushed him against the wooden wall and me out of his arms.

"Stop!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "I have no idea of what you are doing to me or even how but I know that this has to stop right now!" I snapped.

"Have you lost mind, woman?"  
"No, my mind wasn't any clearer then it is now. Half of the village is dead; Calua, Mayla and Senra are missing not to mention Lorsan. We should be out there searching for them."

"Night is about to fall over these lands. You can't go out looking for them. Even if you were healed it would be a lost cause. Besides do you even know how to fight?"

"I do not have any special techniques but I assure you I can defend myself when I have to."

"Running away like a scared dog is no self-defense." It was like he had slapped me across the face. He hadn't seen those two Romans. He hadn't seen their pervert intensions in their eyes. He wasn't there when I murdered someone in order to safe my own life. He wasn'tthere when I ran in fear of a cruel death. He wasn't there when this Roman bastard grabbed and touched me where no one ever touched me without my permission. I felt my blood leaving my face.

"You don't mean that." I whispered. "You can't possibly believe in those words. You have no idea what happened to me when you broke your promise to find me! Where the fuck were you when I needed you?" I spat.

"Little one …" Gannicus tried to grab my arm but I took a few steps back from him.

"Don't you dare touching me EVER again." I snarled. "And I'm not little for fuck's sake!" I turned and walked away, head held high. His words have hurt me deeply not only because he showed his indifference towards Mayla but also because of his thoughts of me being a helpless woman.

I left the building and sat down on the cold floor. Leaning against the wooden wall of the house I pondered over Gannicus' words that injured my pride. I was lost in thoughts so I didn't notice anything that happened around me. Night approached quickly and it went cold. Someone had dropped again a blanket around my shoulders and I hugged it tightly to my body. When my stomach growled loudly I realized that my guardian wanted to find food for me. After the incident with Gannicus I absolutely forgot about him. I sighed and as my stomach growled again I carefully made attempt to stand up. My head was spinning so much when I finally stood that I had to close my eyes for a moment. I could hear the noises of the wounded inside the building; their groaning and crying.

Suddenly I heard a panting and pawing on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw a pitch black silhouette of a horse not far from where I was standing. My heart stopped beating for a moment and I hold my breath, not knowing what to do.

"Hello?" I asked my voice higher as usual. _'Fantastic, Cat, now he knows you're afraid.'_ I could have face palmed myself. But to my surprise nothing happened. The rider didn't answer nor moved.

"Who are you?" The horse took some steps in my direction. Panicking I looked around and found a big stone on the ground. I grabbed it and held it up high, ignoring the pain in the back of my head.

"I … I have a stone … a really big one … a-and I'm not afraid t-to use it!" I sounded pathetic it made me sick. Pulling myself together I said as grim as I could: "Make yourself known, NOW!"

This time I heard a painful groan coming from the rider and in horror I watched him slowly slipping out of the saddle. With a thud he landed on the ground. Minutes passed while I stood there, stone raised above my head, starring holes into the lifeless body on the ground next to the horse. As nothing happened I carefully stepped closer to have a look. I begged to the gods that it wasn't a trap and as I was only four feet away the person turned his head. I froze in my tracks and lifted the stone again.

"Wait kleine Blume…" Only Calua called me this but it was a manly voice that said these familiar words. I crept closer and:

"Oh my god, Senra!" Immediately I let go of the stone and crouched next to him. His hair stuck on his bloody face, his eyes were closed in exhaustion and he breathed heavily. I touched his cheek with one hand and pushed his hair out of the wound on his forehead with the other. At my touch he half opened his eyes and mouth to say something but I put two fingers on his lips.

"Shh, do not talk. Rest and safe your energy." His dirty hand grabbed mine and pressed it against his lips. Tears welled up in my eyes and I held back a sob.

"I go and find someone. We have to get you into the house." I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Please, do not die." He squeezed my hand in response and let it go.

I jumped to my feet and rushed towards the house. I almost stumbled into it because my head was spinning again. I still didn't know why I had such problems with my balance and why I had this ongoing headache but at this moment it wasn't important. Senra needed my help and I wouldn't let him down.

"Help, please someone help me!" My scream woke half of the sleeping wounded and resting warriors. "Please, please, I need someone to help me!" Then I saw my guardian rushing towards me.

"What is the matter, little one? Are you well?"

"Oh thank the gods you are here!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside into the dark. I felt him stiffen at the realization of where I was about to take him. "I am well and I do not seek help for myself but for Senra. He is wounded and maybe dying! Please, we have to bring him inside! Quick!" At the mentioning of his leaders name my guardian called for two other males to help him and with me on their heels they were running into the dark. All three men crouched next to Senra to lift him up. Quickly but with no rush they carried him into the back of the house where I was resting a few weeks ago. He was barely breathing and showed no reaction at all while an elder woman examined his wounds. All the while I stood there arms wrapped around my chest.

"What can I do?" It was as if I was nothing but air. No one took any notice of me. The woman mumbled something under her breath. "Hey! I want to help him too. Please tell me what I can do?" She shot me an annoyed look but directed her gaze back to the wounded warrior in front of her. She spoke without looking at me.

"What can you possibly do? His body is strewn with cuts. Two of his ribs are broken, several others bruised. His left shoulder is dislocated as well as his fingers. And if you are not blind you can see the big gash on his forehead. Do not be stupid and get in the way so we can set hands to task."

"You cannot be serious." My arms fell to my side, a look of disbelief appeared on my face.

"I was the one who found him."

"That does not make you anything special." She still wasn't looking at me.

"This is not about me you … you stupid …"

"Do not speak words you might regret, little one." My guardian walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You yourself received a heavy blow to the head. Gannicus told us so when he brought you here."

_'So it was him who brought me back. Then he must have seen this Roman attacking me. But why didn't he say anything.'_

I felt hands shaking me.

"Little one, did you listen?"

"My name is Caitlin." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said my name is Caitlin." I pushed the hands off my shoulders. "I must go. But I will return and pray to the gods he is alive." I growled more in the direction of the bitchy nurse than to the man in front of me and left.

After a while I found Gannicus sitting outside on a log in front of a watch fire. He was staring into the flames deep in his thoughts. I let out a sigh and wrapped the blanket I was wearing around his shoulders. He looked up at me.

"A word?" He nodded and signaled me to sit next to him. The fire was warm and pushed away the dark shadows of my thoughts. Where should I begin? I struggled for words of forgiveness. I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I felt the rough material of the blanked around my shoulders. In surprise I looked over to the man beside me and send him a small smile.

"You should not be outside in the cold." Gannicus stated his gaze still focused on the flames. My smile fell from my face and I wrapped the blanket tightly around my torso. Again we sat there in silence. I broke it first.

"I am sorry." A frown appeared on his craggy features as I apologized. "I deeply regret my words and I ask for your forgiveness."

The cracking of wood in the fire was the only noise in the night. I was about to give up any hopes that the gladiator would forgive me as he shifted to look at me directly.

"There is no need for forgiveness from my but from your side." I wanted to reply but he cut me off. "I was wrong to accuse you of not being able to fight. If you wouldn't the world would have been again a miserable place to live on."

"It is true then. You had found me." He grimly nodded. "I did but I thought it was too late. This Roman shit lay over your half naked body and I felt you leaving me." He whispered the last word. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of this monster tearing at my clothes, his hands roaming my body. I tried to look Gannicus in the eyes to assure him that I was ok when I realized he was staring at my lower half, fists clenched. I followed his gaze a saw the large bruise on my thigh where the Roman soldier grabbed me to force himself on top of me. Quickly I draped it with the blanket.

"It will be alright." I took his large hand and squeezed it. He looked at our hands and lifted mine to press his hot lips on it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He mumbled as he lowered our hands.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I shot him a confused look. He answered it with his wild eyes.

"I know that you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes every moment we face each other." Of course I knew it. He was the reason for the emotional chaos within me. When he wasn't around me I felt a hole in my chest aching and only he could ease the pain. But when he was the pain changed into a longing for his touch. I wanted to bathe in his scent and drown in his wild gaze. But he was with Mayla so I had to contain myself and act normal around him. Knowing that he felt the same wasn't helping though. But I couldn't betray my friend. I gulped.

"You are mistaken. Feel nothing more than a deep friendship towards you, Gannicus." His eyes widened in surprise. Abruptly he let go of my hand and turned to watch the flames again.

"You should not be outside." He said grimly. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Gannicus, we have to look for Mayla and the rest. Please … I beg you." I knew it was hopeless to ask for his help. I had hurt him by denying my feelings for him. He wouldn't forgive this time.

"As I said, you should not be outside."

I hold back heavy sob and made my way towards the house. At the door I looked back at the silhouette of the gladiator.

_What I could not see was a single tear running down his dirty cheek as he let the heartache wave through his being. Only this night he allowed himself to feel. Only this night he would regret to not have talked openly to this strange girl that has invaded his heart and soul. This night he would lock up his feelings deep down in the depth of his heart together with the cruel memories of his past._

* * *

**What do you think about it :) Please review and let me know if I suck at this or not. And please forgive any of my spelling mistakes.**

**Oh and what do you think about a Cat-Senra-pairing. Or do you prefer the Cat-Gannicus-pairing? Let me know how you like to see the story develop.  
**


	8. Author's note

My dear readers

I am so incredibly sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. It feels like ages that I wrote the last chapter of this story and again I am begging for your forgiveness.  
I intend to finish this story because I got some great plans for it. But I am still in the middle of a serious writer's block for this one here. I guess I have to dove back into the world of Spartacus starting with season 1. I hope it comes back to me eventually.

I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you bear with me through this and it means the world to me that so many of you added this story to their favorites/reading lists. Thank you so much and please believe me, I will continue. I'm getting in the zone I promise.

Finally, I'd like to let you know that I'm writing for another website (called Wattpad) as well. These stories there are fanfictions of Asking Alexandria and Avenged Sevenfold. So if you like it would be amazing if you checked them out: my name there is **Ciorstaidh**

Just paste the link into the URL section and have fun

Again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I'm so grateful for your positive feedback.

Thank you so much and rock on!

Katie


End file.
